risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mendoza
|-|Risen= |-|Risen 3= Mendoza – postać, występująca w Risen, Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów oraz wspominana w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody. Był on dowódcą Inkwizycji. Przed akcją gry Zanim dołączył do Inkwizycji parał się piractwem. Jego charakter i osobowość przed tym jak zdobył Monokl, nie są znane. Przed Mroczną Falą przyjaźnił się z komendantem Carlosem, razem z którym walczył ramię w ramię w wielu bitwach. Był również jednym z najlepszych ludzi Króla, o czym świadczy jego ranga. Gdy rozpoczęła się Mroczna Fala, został wysłany na dwie wyspy – kolejno Farangę i Gaurus – by ustanowić tamże prawo Inkwizycji. Podczas pobytu na tej drugiej wyspie, dowiedział się o wyłaniających się z podziemi świątyniach na Farandze. Ten fakt skłonił go, by powrócić tam, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że znajdzie w nich sposób na pokonanie Tytanów. Kazał zamknąć ludzi z wyspy w mieście portowym, by chronić ich przed stworami z ruin, a wszelkich "wędrowców" będących poza miastem wcielać do Inkwizycji. Osiadł w Wulkanicznej Twierdzy, gdzie mieszkali magowie i nowicjusze. Uczynił w niej punkt szkoleniowy dla rekrutów w szeregach Inkwizycji. W jednych z ruin znalazł Monokl, dzięki któremu mógł zobaczyć najpotężniejszych Tytanów. Niemniej, artefakt przejął nad nim kontrolę, przez co jedynym jego celem stało się pokonanie Tytanów, bez względu na koszta. Zwiastun Mendoza siedzi w swojej komnacie czytając dokumenty. Do komnaty wchodzi Wojownik Zakonu, który informuje Inkwizytora o tym, iż znaleźli świątynię, na co Mendoza daje rozkaz rozpoczęcia przeszukań tajemniczych świątyń. Jakiś czas później każe kogoś spalić. Risen Walka z Tytanem Wody thumb|left|Inkwizytor Mendoza w intro [[Risen|227x227px]] Bezimienny pierwszy raz zobaczył Mendozę, gdy płynął na gapę na statku Inkwizycji. Inkwizytor chciał wówczas zniszczyć Tytana Wody, lecz nie zdołał tego dokonać, gdyż Tytan był zbyt potężny. Ratował się ucieczkę korzystając z teleportacji na wyspę, pozostawiając swych ludzi na pastwę stwora. Jeśli bohater przyłączył się do Inkwizycji lub magów, następnym razem spotkał Mendozę w swym pokoju w Wulkanicznej Twierdzy. Okazało się, że rekrut Hemlar został zamordowany i Inkwizytor rozkazał odnaleźć Bezimiennemu jego zabójcę. Poszukiwanie kryształowych dysków W późniejszym czasie, podczas pasowania na maga lub Wojownika Zakonu, bohater składał przysięgę przed wszystkimi magami przebywającymi w Wulkanicznej Twierdzy i Inkwizytorem. Po zakończeniu ceremonii, Mendoza kazał Bezimiennemu podążać za nim pod bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza Wulkanu. Po drodze opowiedział mu historię Tytanów. Na miejscu uznał, że odnalezienie źródła Świętego Płomienia może pomóc pokonać Tytanów. Stwierdził, że bramy do wnętrza wulkanu nie da się otworzyć ani siłą, ani magią, a jedynymi kluczami do niej jest pięć starożytnych dysków, które kazał odnaleźć i przynieść. Jeśli bezimienny bohater zdecydował się stanąć po stronie bandytów, Don kazał mu przynieść wszystkie dyski, by wymienić je z Inkwizytorem na miasto. W czasie poszukiwań dysków Mendoza zgromadził przed wielką bramą do wulkanu dużą grupę lojalnych Wojowników Zakonu. Nie był zadowolony z powodu wieści o jaszczuroczłekach i pod żadnym pozorem nie zamierzał dać im wygrać. Świątynia w Wulkanie Po otwarciu bramy i pokonaniu jaszczuroczłeków stojącym mu na drodze, Mendoza ruszył wraz z Bezimiennym i swymi ludźmi do wnętrza wulkanu. Wewnątrz znaleźli kolejną bramę – Inkwizytor wysłał bohatera, by znalazł dwa kołowroty, dzięki którym otworzą bramę. Gdy Bezimienny poszukiwał jednego kołowrota, Mendoza wysłał Rufusa by znalazł drugi, lecz ten zginął, w wyniku czego bohater musiał znaleźć i drugi. Kiedy droga stanęła otworem po rozbrojeniu pułapki, ekspedycja ruszyła dalej w głąb świątyni. Tam po pokonaniu strażników Inkwizytor kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć mapę kompleksu, by znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie zwodzonego mostu prowadzącego do najdalszej części świątyni. Gdy już ją znalazł, zauważył na niej najcieńszą ścianę i kazał jednemu ze swych ludzi przebić ją, a sam razem z bohaterem udał się zbadać tajne pomieszczenie, do którego klucz znalazł wcześniej. Z zapisków tam znalezionych dowiedzieli się o Władcy Tytanów, który został uwięziony w świątyni przez Bogów. Zapiski nie były kompletne, niemniej, Mendozy to nie zniechęciło – stwierdził, iż resztę muszą sobie dopowiedzieć sami. Wrócili do wojownika, który zajmował się przekopywaniem się przez ścianę, lecz udało mu się zrobić tylko mały wyłom, znacznie za mały dla człowieka. Mendoza kazał Bezimiennemu przejść przez ścianę pod postacią łodzika i opuścić most zwodzony. Następnie na czele swych ludzi pokonał ostatnich strażników świątyni. Wysłał bohatera do pomieszczenia na przeciw kolejnej wielkiej bramy, w którym jak się okazało był uwięziony Ursegor – wspomniany Władca Tytanów. Później Inkwizytor dowiedział się od Ursegora wielu ważnych rzeczy o Tytanie Ognia, który był uwięziony za wielką bramą. Gdy bohater ułożył czaszki Ursegora i jego sług na odpowiednich ołtarzykach przed wielką bramą, ta się otworzyła. Ostatnia walka Ostatnie słowa * Mendoza: Wiedziałem, że wrócisz. Ale jest już za późno. Brama jest zamknięta, a Tytan powstanie! * Bezimienny: Nie, jeśli mogę temu zapobiec. * Mendoza: Chcesz walczyć z Tytanem? Przeoczyłeś jeden drobny fakt. Bez tego Monokla nie będziesz nawet widział Tytana. * Bezimienny: Więc będę go musiał wziąć. * Mendoza: Masz na sobie pancerz Ursegora… ale brak ci woli zwycięstwa. I zginiesz, podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali. Mendoza postanowił użyć Tytana Ognia, aby powstrzymać innych Tytanów. Bezimienny nie zgadzał się z nim, gdyż był świadom, iż Tytan nie będzie chciał służyć człowiekowi, jednak mimo to, Mendoza nie chciał go słuchać. Kazał swoim zakonnikom zabić bohatera, po czym zamknął się w sali Tytana za pomocą czaru telekinezy przyciągając do siebie czaszkę Ursegora. Po opuszczeniu sali Inkwizytor spotkał Bezimiennego po raz ostatni na Farandze. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Mendoza uznał, że mimo iż bohater ma na sobie Pancerz Władcy Tytanów, zawsze brakowało mu woli walki, po czym obaj stanęli do pojedynku, którą wygrał Bezimienny. Po walce zabrał z ciała Inkwizytora Monokl i czaszkę Ursegora, a następnie udał się pokonać Tytana Ognia. Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów thumb|Art przedstawiający Mendozę w [[Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów|237x237px]] Mendoza powraca jako duch. Towarzyszy on Zagubionemu gdy ten zdobędzie odłamek jego duszy znajdujący się na statku widmo na Taranis. Jest wyjątkowo zgorzkniały i sarkastyczny. Jako towarzysz często nie szczędzi niepochlebnych uwag Zagubionemu. W walce używa miecza. Pomaga Zagubionemu skontaktować się z duchami osób martwych min: Stalowobrodym, Marą, Slayne'em, Ursegorem oraz Garcią. Pomimo faktu odgrażania się Zagubionemu darzy go dziwnego rodzaju sympatią i szacunkiem. Jego ideały są podobne do ideałów Zagubionego, dlatego nie stara się go zabić, pomimo odzyskania odłamku duszy. Często opowiada swemu kapitanowi o wyglądzie danych lokacji sprzed swej śmierci. Zdaje się być ogromnie rozczarowany z powodu zmiany Inkwizycji, a także nie kryje swej nienawiści do magów. Podczas spotkania Bezimiennego przypomina sobie swoją śmierć i ledwo powstrzymuje się przed atakiem. Jeżeli Zagubiony ma ponad 70 punktów człowieczeństwa, Kostuch odda Mendozie jego odłamek duszy, przez co ten szczęśliwie odejdzie, życząc głównemu bohaterowi śmierci. Dalsze losy Dalsze losy byłego Inkwizytora zależą od woli Zagubionego i Kostucha, gdyż Zagubiony osiągnie siedemdziesiąty poziom duszy medyk odda mu jego kawałek duszy, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi będzie towarzyszył swojemu kapitanowi do końca gry. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów udamy się z nim do Puerto Sacarico, to dowiemy się, że miasteczko przypomina mu jego pierwszy przydział. * Jeśli w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów – Wyspa Mgieł udamy się z nim do obozu Inkwizycji, on i Carlos nie zamienią ani słowa, co jest wynikiem najpewniej pośpiechu i niedopracowań twórców. * W Risen, jeśli po zdradzie Inkwizytora gracz opuści wulkaniczną świątynię bez zabijania nasłanych na niego wojowników inkwizycji, po złożeniu zbroi władcy tytanów i powrocie na miejsce Mendoza będzie atakowany przez własnych ludzi. Kategoria:Postacie z Risen Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Główni przeciwnicy Kategoria:Martwe postacie Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Kategoria:Towarzysze Zagubionego Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Załoga Zagubionego Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wulkanicznej Twierdzy